herofandomcom-20200223-history
Vaun
'Vaun '''is a major character in the TV Series ''The Strain. He serves the three American Ancients as one of their Sun Hunters and custodians. Since Ancients have usually been seen in a trance state, Vaun is also the one who is often speaking for them, in contrast to the books where the Ancients spoke for themselves from the onset. He served as a supporting protagonist during Season 1 and one of the main protagonists in Season 2. Appearance Dresses in tactical gear with a hood. His weapons of choice to hunt down his own kind are silver blades and a customized shotgun that fires silver ingots. TV Show Season 1 Vaun first appears in For Services Rendered where he saves a small group of humans consisting of a maid, her daughter, and two other kids from two newly-turned Vampires. After shooting both vampires in the head, Vaun asks the maid if they had been injured. The maid replies "No", however, the hunter asks to examine the children anyways. He examines the boy first, followed by the girl. After they've both "checked out" he asks the maid's daughter if she sustained injuries. The daughter shows him the cut on her wrist, where he replies "Good good,". Vaun then tells the maid to take the children away, however, before they could leave, he shoots the daughter in the head, preventing her from turning. Season 2 Vaun is seen soon after Setrakians encounter with The Master, when Setrakian goes to the underground tunnels. Before Setrakian is able to find The Master, Vaun and few of his fellow Sun Hunters show themselves to Setrakian before blindfolding him and taking him to meet the Ancients. In front of the Ancients, Vaun asks from Setrakian what he knows about the Master and reveals that Ancients were able to see how Setrakian and others fought against him, when Master lost control and wasn't able to hide his thoughts from the Ancients. After that Vaun makes a deal with Setrakian and agrees that Ancients help him find Occido Lumen and in return Setrakian has to inform them if he finds the Master. Later Vaun trains Gus in killing strigoi, employing firearms as well as close hand to hand combat. Vaun tells him they are about to go on a mission but he is reluctant to share details prompting Gus to do so or else he will end his service as Sun Hunter immediately. After that Vaun hesitates for a moment but then reveals that they're going to kidnap Eldritch Palmer. When the mission begins, Gus poses as a contractor to infiltrate the Stoneheart headquarters. He draws attention to him and allows the vampires with Vaun to infiltrate the building. Gus dispatches a security guard and seizes the elevator to go to the floor where Palmer resides. However, Palmer's security catches wind and initiates a security protocol so the vampires and Vaun who hang from below the elevator enter it through a hatch only to find Palmer's residence empty. Palmer witnesses this from a nearby security room, activates the UV trap and entraps all vampires. Vaun in dire peril tells Gus to escape as he is still needed. Gus sees Vaun and the group about to die from UV radiation burning as he retreats through the elevator. Trivia * Vaun is a character created exclusive to the television series. He was first meant to be Quinlan but since his name was never mentioned in Season 1, writers decided to name character as Vaun and introduce Quinlan later. * Vaun's death is not shown completely, but it is strongly implied because Palmer did not talk about it except when prompted by Eichhorst, who was unaware of the UV lights in Palmer's office. * The strongest hint for Vaun's death can be found in Rupert Penry-Jones interview, who had been told that he replaced Vaun. Penry-Jones was told that unlike McHattie who played Vaun, Quinlan's role was more physically demanding, and Stephen McHattie being 68 years old , might not have the stamina to play the part. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Vampires Category:Martial Artists Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Big Good Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Undead Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Supporters Category:Monster Slayers Category:Tricksters Category:Lethal Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Dreaded Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Sophisticated